


Battle for Pretzel Island

by Nihilego123



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Battle, Island - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Object Show - Freeform, Pretzels are Yummy, dream - Freeform, for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilego123/pseuds/Nihilego123
Summary: A wild game for brand new island, hosted by Pretzel with 20 new characters.Poll for First Elimination is Up





	1. Chapter 1

In a land faraway lived sentient objects, who lives harmoniously?

 

Two objects are currently talking about their life.

 

Trumpet: (He’s a trumpet.) Man Baguette, everyone is so crazy, y’know?

 

Baguette: (A sentient long baguette) Maybe. But one thing’s for sure, ROLLER BLADES DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE HERE.

 

Trumpet: Roller Blades isn’t that bad… there are people far more worse than her… like Tiara!

 

Nearby, a sentient pink tiara is shouting at a sentient purple handbag and a sentient blue perfume bottle.

 

Tiara: [haughtily pointing at the two] You people are my servants now, agreed?

 

Perfume: [blinks in confusion] Like what do you mean?

 

Tiara: [face-palms] Ugh. You people are stupid

 

Purse: [crosses her arms as she pouts] How rude! You shouldn’t say that!

 

Tiara: [scoffs] I’m the boss here! I’m a freaking tiara and tiaras means authority!

 

Purse: [In a stupid tone]: Really?

 

Tiara: Well-

 

Tiara is suddenly pushed down by a cellphone.

 

Cellphona: Oh, don’t believe her, Purse. You see,  _ I’m  _ the boss here, not that plastic little crown. I’m more important!

 

Perfume: Like, who are you?

 

A spool of thread then walks by, looking annoyed.

 

Thread: You lived with her in this place for over ten years yet you still don’t know her…

 

Perfume: Who?

 

Cellphona: [jumps in front of Perfume] ME, OF COURSE! It’s truly a shame not to know the most trending item here.

 

Tiara: [snickering] Of course, no one would recognize you. You’re a nobody.

 

Cellphona: [looks at Tiara, offended]  _ Excuse me _ .

 

Thread: [groans] Ugh! B**ch drama. Better leave now.

 

Thread walks away nonchalantly.

 

Thread walks past a green chair and an envelope, having a heated argument.

 

Chair: Don’t you understand that the furniture are being  _ abused?! _

 

Envelope: Well, that  _ abuse  _ you are speaking of is just them fulfilling their  _ purpose. _

 

Chair: [suddenly pushes Envelope, who easily fell down because of his width] It’s just because you are NOT a furniture, so you don’t feel our pain.

 

Envelope:[hastily stands up] But- 

 

Chair: SHUUUT IT! FURNITURE REVOLUTION!!!

 

Just then, a chocolate chip cookie, munching on an apple passes by.

 

She stops as she notices the two. She frowns.

 

Cookie: Why are you two always fighting?

 

Envelope glares at Chair. Chair returned the expression.

 

Cookie: Why can’t we all just get along??

 

Envelope: Because you have an unrealistic view of the world!

 

Cookie: [sniffling] Don’t be so harsh?

 

Cookie: [munches on her apples, crying] We’re all friends he-

 

Cookie is suddenly run over by maroon roller blades.

 

Roller Blades: Let’s play, peeps!

 

Cookie: Why is the wor- [takes a bite of her apple] ahem, world cruel to me?!

 

Nearby, a stick of butter, cheese and a mothball are having a civil conversation.

 

Mothball: So Cheese… and Butter… are you sure you’re not dating? You seem so close and you look alike.

 

Butter looks over at Cheese and glares.

 

Cheese: [concerned] Are you sure we’re in good terms, Butter? ‘Cause you still look as if you're ready to disembowel me, or somethin’.

 

Butter: [shifts her gaze unto the green grass below her] Maybe.

 

Mothball: [shudders] No disemboweling… please… it’s too dirty for my tastes.

 

A baseball then passes by.

 

Baseball: [waves at Butter] Hi Cheese! [to Cheese] Hi Butter!

 

Butter turned red and trips over air as she tried to run to Baseball, landing face-flat.

 

Baseball: Huh? What’s wrong with Cheese? He looks red?

 

Butter regained her composure then started running again, until she tripped within seconds.

 

Mothball: [visibly winces] That looks painful.

 

Nearby, a telescope and piece of chalk are having a smart conversation.

 

Chalkie: - and that is why the sky is blue.

 

Telescope: I absolutely agree! At least  _ you  _ underst--

 

Washy: Blub blub blub

 

A washing machine appears out of nowhere next to Telescope.

 

Telescope: Washy, are you begging me to shove a dirty piece of clothing down your mouth?

 

Washy: [not affected] Blub blub blub.

 

Chalkie: Perhaps, we can ask politely.

 

Telescope:[Sarcastically] I shall try… BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB.

 

Chalkie: [gasps] Telescope! How dare you!

 

Washy: [angrily] BLUBBBBBBBB

 

Telescope: [turns red with fury] This is absolutely stupid!

 

He walked away after kicking a wad of grass into Washy’s gaping mouth.

 

Washy: [choking] BBBBBLUB!!!

 

Chalkie: …

 

Meanwhile in another area, a red bag and a red sphere are having a trash talk battle.

 

Spherica: [flatly] You’re fat.

 

Bag: [mockingly] Says a round ball.

 

Spherica: [deadpans] I’m a sphere. Oh wait… you’re too stupid to know that. 

 

Bag: I don’t, like, need to know that. I could mock you either way, weirdo.

 

Spherica: Whatever.

 

Back to Baguette and Trumpet!

 

Trumpet: [sighs] Sometimes… I want to go somewhere… away from some of them… Tiara, Cellphona, Bag, Washy, Telescope, Butter and Spherica.

 

Baguette:[flatly] You call that ‘ _ some’ _ ?

 

Trumpet: [smugly] I know that you want to get away from them too… and Roller Blades obviously.

 

Before Baguette could reply, Roller Blades ran over her with a quick  _ whoosh _ .

 

Trumpet: Oof. You okay?

 

Baguette: [moans] Isn’t it obvious?

 

Trumpet: Yeah… I just-

 

???: Then, you’re in luck!

 

An orange pretzel emerges out of nowhere.

 

Pretzel: Hello there!

 

Trumpet: Woah… I expected a speaker thingie.

 

Pretzel: I’m here with good news!

 

Chalkie, Telescope and Baseball walks over with curious expressions.

 

Baseball: Good news?

 

Pretzel: Weeell! There's a fara-

 

Baseball: Dream Island?!!

 

Pretzel: No! Pretzel Island, of course!

 

Chalkie: [blank expression] Wow. That’s a wonderful name.

 

Pretzel: Thank you. You all are going to compete in a game though… to get Pretzel Island.

 

Telescope: [laughs dryly] Let me guess… Is it full of pretzels?

 

Pretzel: Haha. Very funny.

 

Trumpet: I’m more curious about the game though…

 

Pretzel: Weeeeell. It’ll be… a battle for Pretzel Island! The last object standing wins it! And they controls who can enters and who can’t!

 

Baguette: What if a food item wins?

 

Pretzel: [flatly] Food. Furniture. Everything is an object.

 

Chair’s voice can be heard in the distance.

 

Chair: FURNITURE!!!

 

Trumpet: Oof!

 

Pretzel: Let’s get started, shall we?

 

And so it begins… the Battle… for Pretzel Island.

  
  


**-000-**

 

The twenty contestants are all now standing at one side of a chasm while Pretzel stood at the other side. There are two tightropes connecting the two points.

 

Perfume: Like, omigosh! This is going to be hard!

 

Tiara: [rolls eyes] Pffft. It looks easy!

 

Pretzel: Contestants, the first challenge is walking on the tightrope to me. First contestant to reach me wins.

 

Bag: OMFG. This is, like, gonna be a piece of cake! I’m go--

 

Cookie: [perks up] Did someone say cake?!

 

Washy: [annoyed] BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB!

 

Bag: Like, whatever.

 

Chalkie: [nods] I agree with Washy. He doesn’t have legs… so she can’t exactly do this challenge.

 

Thread: It’s okay. One less contestant to deal with.

 

Pretzel: Ookay! Let the challenge… begin!!!

 

Chalkie began to walk the tightrope, carefully maintaining his balance.

 

Chalkie: Oof! This is hard!

 

Suddenly Bag came up to him and pushed him off.

 

Chalkie: Aaaaaaah!!!!!!

 

Chalkie falls to the water below.

 

Chalkie: I’m now soggy!!!

 

Pretzel: Chalkie is now out of the challenge.

 

Perfume, Baseball and Mothball has also began to make their way through the second tightrope but Perfume quickly fell.

 

Perfume: [screaming] Like omigosh!!!

 

Mothball: [rolls eyes] Pffft

 

Baseball: [smiling] I’m winning!

 

Meanwhile on the other tightrope, Bag has made good progress.

 

Bag: [proudly] I’m going to win-

 

Roller Blades then runs over her. But she manages to stay on... Barely.

 

Telescope then starts to make his way through the first tightrope, which was starting to sway precariously. He fell with a loud  _ SPLASH! _

 

Thread also makes his way on the second tightrope. He pushes Mothball off.

 

Thread: [nonchalantly] Sorry, not sorry.

 

Mothball: Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!

 

Trumpet: [smiling weakly as he walks down the first tightrope] Here I go!

 

Cookie: [follows suit] Hehehe. Me as well!

 

Bag continued and nearly fell again

 

Bag: [annoyed] #&@/!#@!!!!!

 

Purse then started walking on the second tightrope with a nervous smile.

 

Tiara smirks as she approaches the first tightrope… then she unties the rope. 

 

Bag, Roller Blades, Cookie and Trumpet all fall to the water below.

 

Baguette: [smiling] Bye Roller Blades! Hehehe!!!

 

Tiara: Hehehe. Bye b**ches!

 

Then Tiara trips and falls to the water too.

 

Tiara: Eeeeeeeek!!!

 

Envelope then sways on the remaining tightrope, before falling almost immediately.

 

Envelope: [sarcastic]:Ahhhhh. That was worthless. Ahhhhhh.

 

Spherica makes her ways to the second tightrope then begin to make her way to the other side.

 

Cheese started teetering on the tightrope because of his width. He then manages to nudge Spherica and grab her as he fell, bringing her with him.

 

Cheese: Ahhhhhh!!!

 

Spherica: Butter! You fool!

 

Butter suddenly appears out of nowhere next to Spherica.

 

Butter: [slaps Spherica]  _ I’m  _ Butter!

 

Butter then disappears as Spherica and Cheese fall to the water.

 

Thread is now rudely trying to push Baseball off but Baseball won’t budge.

 

Thread: [annoyed] Baseball. Why are you so heavy?!

 

Baseball: [doesn’t notice] Gotta win this!

 

Chair then gets stuck on the tightrope.

 

Chair: [clearly annoyed] The cons of having four legs. Dang it.

 

Washy is still stuck at the beginning.

 

Washy: [grumbles] BLUB BLUB BLUB!!!

 

Butter then starts to push Washy off the starting point. She groaned under the weight. Eventually, she successfully pushed her off.

 

Washy: Blub...

 

Butter: [smiles evilly] Eat that, ya washing machine!

 

She then proceeds to balance on the rope.

 

Baseball is now at the end. He jumps off the tightrope to the other side of the chasm. He smiles.

 

Baseball: Woo! I win Pretzel Island, right?

 

Pretzel: [smiling eerily] Not yet!

 

In all this Cellphona just sat at the cliff, sipping a cup of coffee.

 

Baguette: Isn’t liquid bad for you?

 

Cellphona: [grins proudly] I’m waterproof!

 

Baguette: [eyes her suspiciously] How can you hold that cup then, without arms?

 

Cellphona then smirks and dropped the cup.

 

Cellphona: Stuff. Now, ta ta!

 

She hopped unto the tightrope, kicking Chair off, without using legs.

 

Chair: AAAAGHHHHH

 

Then Baguette sneaked up on Cellphona, pushing her off.

 

Cellphona: [screams] YOU WON’T WIN ANYWAYS!!!

 

Thread is now near the finish… but falls.

 

Thread: [flatly] Curse you, karma!!!

 

At the finish, Purse reaches Pretzel.

 

Purse: [pouting] Awwww. Second place!

 

Baseball: That's okay! I’m letting you in Pret-

 

Pretzel: The game’s not yet over.

 

Baguette and Butter has then reached the finish line, gawking.

 

Butter: I was too slow!

 

Baguette then sighed, patting Butter on the back.

 

Pretzel: Ummm. Hello! The Battle for Pretzel Island isn’t just this! This is merely the first challenge!

 

Purse: [curious] Challenge…? What do you mean?

 

Pretzel: Weeeell. This is just the first of many! Purse. Baseball. Since you’re the first two to the finish… you two will be team leaders.

 

Baseball: Rad.

 

Purse: [brightens] Oh my!

 

Pretzel: You’re also immune.

 

Baseball: Immune from what?

 

Purse: Hopefully-

 

Pretzel: Elimination.

 

Baseball: Oh great!

 

A scooper then scoops up the people who fell into the water.

 

Pretzel: Baseball and Purse are immune.

 

Pretzel: Bag, Butter, Mothball, Tiara, Cellphona, Washy, Telescope, Chalkie, Envelope, Perfume, Baguette, Thread, Spherica, Cookie, Cheese, Trumpet, Chair and Roller Blades will be up for elimination.

 

Pretzel: It’s up to the audience to see who leaves. The deadline is on February 7, 2018. See you then

  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Race to the Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race between four teams and the first elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I received fifteen votes for elimination.

**It’s time for episode 2 after a month!!!**

**-000-**

Baguette and Purse are talking in a open field. Baseball and Chalkie sit down next to them.

**Baguette** : Hey Purse! What’s it like being a team leader?

**Purse** : Uhhh… it’s cool. But I hope to win Pretzel Island.

**Baguette** : Same. Anything to keep Roller Blades away.

**Purse** : (furrows a brow) Why do you hate Roller Blades so much? She doesn’t seem so bad.

**Baguette** : Not so bad?!!! She’s borderline dreadful! I want to punch her so much until she bleeds!

**Chalkie** : (He rolled his eyes as he interrupts the conversation) Why are you so dramatic? It’s just Roller Blades. The worst thing about her is her hyperactive behavior. Bag, Tiara and Spherica are way worse.

**Purse** : (She cringes) Oh Bag and Tiara… they are… okay, I guess.

**Chalkie** : How do you even stand them, Purse?!

**Purse** : How can you stand Telescope then? He’s a meanie!

**Chalkie** : So are Bag and Tiara.

**Baguette** : Geez, just ditch them.

**Purse** : B-but!

Pretzel then interrupts the scene, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention.

**Pretzel** : It’s time for Cake at Stake!

**-000-**

**_CAKE AT STAKE THEME PLAYS_ **

**-000-**

In a large stadium sat all of the contestants. In the lowest part of the stadium sat the eighteen unsafe contestants while Baseball and Purse spectated above them. Pretzel stood in the middle of the stadium.

**Pretzel** : Anyone ready for Cake at Stake?

**Bag** : No! I demand a re-challenge! I should’ve won!

**Mothball** : (frowns at Bag) Just shut up, Bag! Messes like you need to be cleaned up!

**Telescope** : I’m not sure if messes is a word, Mothball.

**Mothball** : (gives him a weird look) Just stop it, Telescope.

**Pretzel** : Ahem… as I was saying before you all rudely interrupted me, it’s time for Cake at Stake. If I give you a slice of cake, you’re safe. For the first one, the cake is plain chocolate cake.

**Cookie** : Oh goodie! I love chocolate cake!

**Pretzel** : (He chuckles) Me too. (He returns to his serious expression) First up, with no votes are Envelope and Cellphona!

He throws a slice of cake at the aforementioned duo. Envelope easily caught his with a smirk while Cellphona was spacing out as the cake was shot over her head.

**Pretzel** : Chair and Mothball, you two are safe!

**Chair** : The furniture revolution can continue on! (The cake hits him in the face since he had no arms)

**Mothball** : Whatever. (He’s also hit on the face)

**Pretzel** : Thread, Chalkie, Perfume, Telescope and Bag are the last ones without any votes! (He throws five cakes, which hits them all in the face)

**Perfume** : Yum! Chocolate~

**Cookie** : (She looks surprised) How did Bag get no votes?

**Thread** : Who cares?

**Pretzel** : Trumpet, Tiara, Roller Blades, Butter and Washy are all safe with one vote!

**Tiara** : As expected~ (She dodges the cake)

**Roller Blades** : CAKE! (She catches the cake in her mouth)

**Baguette** : NOOOO! HOW IS ROLLER BLADES SAFE?!

**Butter:** Oof. (She catches her cake)

Washy and Trumpet were all hit in the face with the cake.

**Pretzel** : Cheese, Spherica, Baguette and Cookie. You all had votes and one of you had the most. But it isn’t Cheese.

**Cheese** : Cool! (He catches the cake)

**Pretzel** : You too, Spherica.

**Spherica** : (rolls eyes as her cake flies overhead) Okay.

**Pretzel** : Baguete and Cookie, I’ll be revealing the votes now…

**Cookie** : (She frowns, crying a bit) No c-cake?

A TV suddenly falls and lands behind Pretzel. It turns on and began displaying the number of votes for the bottom two. Until…

**_Cookie - 4_ **

**_Baguette - 2_ **

**Cookie** : (She winces as she shivers) W-what?! N-no cake?!

**Baguette** : (She smiles as she catches her cake) Yes! Safe for another day! (She smiles weakly at Cookie) No offense, Cookie.

**Cookie** : (She looks sad, slouching on her seat) No…

Cookie suddenly disappear as a laser was fired at her.

**Perfume** : (She looks scared) OMIGOSH! Like, what happened to Cookie?!

**Pretzel** : She was just teleported to the Land where Losers Lounge after Losing BFPI.

**Perfume** : (She calms down) Okay~

**Bag** : Yes! One less person to deal with!

**Perfume** : No one cares, Bag. Time for the next contest.

**-000-**

The contestants are now at a beach area. Pretzel stood in front of them and standing on both sides of him are flags, one blue and the other red.

**Pretzel** : Before the next contestant, time to choose teams. Baseball. Purse. Go to one flag and choose your team, one by one, until your team has six members.

**Baseball** : Rad!

Baseball and Purse both walk over to a flag. Baseball to the blue one and Purse to the red flag.

**Purse** : Okie dokie! For my team, I choose my best friend Bag-

**Bag** : (She glares at Purse) Choose me or die.

**Purse** : (She looks scared) B-Bag?

**Bag** : (She smirks as she walks over to Purse) Nice knowing that you love me, like everyone does.

**Baguette** : Not cool.

**Baseball** : My turn! (He looks at the other contestants) I choose Thread!

Thread groans in obvious annoyance as he walks over to Baseball.

**Purse** : Uhh… Bagu-

**Bag** : (She glares at Purse) No, you dummy! Choose Spherica!

**Purse** : (She reluctantly nods, shivering in fear) S-Spherica.

**Spherica** : (She sneers at Bag as she walks over to her nw team) What the heck are you doing with Purse?

**Bag** : (cockily) I’m in an alliance with her!

**Purse** : (She gives her a confused look) We are?

**Bag:** We obviously are!

**Spherica** : (She rolls her eyes, arms crossed) Weirdoes.

**Baseball** : Oh cool! It’s my turn again! Trumpet my man!

Trumpet smiles as he walks over to Baseball.

**Bag** : We choose Tiara!

**Pretzel** : Bag. Purse has to be the one choosing.

**Bag** : Uggggh!

**Purse** : (She smiled weakly) Okay… I choose Baguette.

Baguette grins as she walks over to her new team.

**Baguette** : Hi Purse. Hi Spherica, I guess. And… (She glares) hi Bag…

**Bag** : Ugh! Why did you bring this obnoxious peasant to this team?!

**Spherica** : Ugh! Shut up, Bag!

It was Baseball’s turn to choose now.

**Baseball** : Chalkie!

**Chalkie** : (He furrows a brow as he noticed his team) Why is my team all boys? And why are all the girls in another team?

**Thread** : Ask Baseball.

**Chalkie** : Ookay.

**Purse** : My turn now! I choose Cheese.

**Cheese** : Finally picked!

Baseball looks at the remaining contestants with an unsure expression before choosing.

**Baseball** : I guess we need girls too. Perfume, come here.

**Perfume** : (She gasps) Me in a team of boys? That’s like… a dream come true!

Purse went next. Bag yawns next to her. Baguette, Spherica and Cheese were talking together.

**Purse** : I choose Telescope.

**Telescope** : Ugh. Why am I on a team of morons?!

**Spherica** : You’re the moron!

**Baseball** : (He rubs his hands together) Last member… got to make this count so I choose… Envelope.

Envelope walks to him with a smile.

Washy, Butter, Roller Blades, Tiara, Mothball, Chalk and Cellphona remained with no teams.

**Washy** : (She looks angry as she shook violently) Blub blub blub blub blub!

**Chair** : What Washy meant to say was… what’s our team?!

**Pretzel** : Well… you can divide yourselves into more teams, minimum is three. You can also join Purse or Baseball’s team.

**Washy** : Dub dub dub dub blub.

**Chair** : Washy, Cellphona and I will be the furniture team!

**_FURNITURE REVOLUTION : CELLPHONA, CHAIR AND WASHY_ **

**Mothball:** I’m joining Baseball’s team!

**Baseball** : Rad! We’ll be the Winners!

**_WINNERS:  BASEBALL, CHALKIE, ENVELOPE, MOTHBALL, PERFUME, THREAD AND TRUMPET_ **

**Thread** : You sir… just jinxed us.

**Purse** : We’ll be the Gentle Daisies then!

**_GENTLE DAISIES: BAG, BAGUETTE, CHEESE, PURSE, SPHERICA AND TELESCOPE_ **

**Butter** : Ugh! Roller Blades, Tiara and I can be Team Glitter Kittens

**_GLITTER KITTENS: BUTTER, ROLLER BLADES AND TIARA_ **

**Pretzel** : Good. Then, it’s time for the first contest.

Pretzel gestures to four trees that suddenly appeared behind him.

**Butter** : How did those trees get there?!

**Pretzel** : Magic. The first contest will be a relay race. One by one, you’ll run to the tree and back. The last team to finish will get Cake at Stake. 

**Baseball** : (He smiles) That doesn’t sound so hard!

**Pretzel** : Good luck. Let the first contest begin… NOW!

Baseball, Washy, Roller Blades and Bag went first. Roller Blades easily made it to the tree with Baseball close behind. Bag was at the rear while Washy didn’t even move an inch.

**Cellphona** : Washy, stop being a lazybone and move!

**Washy** : (She looks angry) Washa dub dub dub blub!

**Chair** : (He gasps) Washy can’t move, remember?

**Cellphona** : Ugggggh!

**Chair** : I have… an idea!

Chair leaves the area before returning with wheels. Just then, Roller Blades finished and Butter went next.

**Cellphona** : Why did you bring wheels?

**Chair** : For Washy!

Chair inserts the wheels under Washy, who smirked.

**Washy** : Blub blub dub!

Chair lightly pushes Washy and Washy was sent forward, passing by Baseball, Bag and Butter. She hits the tree which makes her roll backwards back to the start. Chair was next. Baseball reaches the start at the same time. It was Cellphona and Envelope’s turn.

**Bag** : Oh Yoyle! This is too hard!

**Envelope** : (He easily passes Bag and Butter) Good for me then.

**Bag** : Ugh!

**Butter** : (She also passed Bag) Bye!!!

Envelope made it to the tree, touching it before making his way back to the start. Butter followed suit. Moments later, Bag made it and began to return to the start. Envelope reached the start by that point and Perfume wents next.

**Purse** : Oh dear, we’re losing!

**Baguette** : (She crosses her arms) I blame Bag.

Chair was really moving slow. Perfume passes him, despite skipping. Butter reaches the start with a smirk and Tiara was the last member left. Tiara smirks as she began to run, passing Chair, who scowls.

Tiara reachea the tree, resting for a bit before turning to the start and started to run.

Finally, Bag reached the start.

**Bag** : (She looks out of breath) Finally!

Baguette rolled her eyes as she went next. Tiara giggles as she makes it back.

**Pretzel** : The Glitter Kittens are now safe.

**Butter** : (She raises her arms happily) Oh yay!

Baguette easily made it to the tree and began sprinting back to the starting point. Chair wasn’t moving that quick. And Perfume was just… skipping.

**Thread** : Ugh! Perfume, you’re going to make us love our lead!

**Perfume** : I know what I’m doing, guys~

**Thread** : Uuuuuugh!

Baguette made it back and Cheese went next, who quickly passed Chair and Perfume.

**Washy** : (She looks livid) Washa dub blub dub wash!

**Cellphona** : (She nods) I know right!

Cheese made it back and Spherica went next. Spherica easily rolled, passing by Chair, who scowls. Spherica unknowingly crushed Perfume, who groans.

**Perfume** : (She cries) Ow.

Chair passed by Perfume after deciding to hop instead of jump.

**Thread** : Welp. We’re losing.

**Mothball** : Ugh!

Spherica easily makes it back and Purse went next. Chair makes it to the tree and starts to go back. Purse reaches Perfume and shakes her head before holding out a hand.

**Purse** : Perfume, take my hand! We can win… together!

**Bag** : What in Yoyle is she doing?! 

**Baguette** : (She rolls her eyes) Being nice, duuuh.

Perfume smiles as she takes her hand and the duo quickly ran to the tree and going back, surpassing Chair. They finish at the same time. Thread and Telescope went next.

Chair also makes it back and Cellphona is next.

Thread stops, allowing Telescope to surpass him.

**Mothball** : What the heck, Thread?!

**Thread** : There’s no point. The other team’s just going to beat us.

**Envelope** : Dude!

Cellphona surpasses Thread. Telescope made it to the tree and began to make his way back. Cellphona makes it to the tree  Telescope smirks as he makes it back.

**Pretzel** : The Gentle Daisies is safe. And… so are the…

Cellphona smirks as she makes it back to the start.

**Pretzel** : … the Furniture Revolution is the final team safe. The Winners gets Cake at Stake.

**Baseball** : (He glares at Thread) Ugh!

**-000-**

**Pretzel** : Please either vote for  **Baseball** ,  **Chalkie** , **Envelope** , **Mothball** , **Perfume** , **Thread** or **Trumpet.** The deadline of votes is indefinite. See y’all later.

**-000-**

That’s all for now! Please vote through your comments or through the poll below!

https://www.strawpoll.me/15254122

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second elimination poll
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15254122

**Author's Note:**

> Elimination Poll: http://www.strawpoll.me/14991392


End file.
